Intercambio inesperado
by Helianthus annuus
Summary: Lo que el jamas esperaría que su amada se fuera lejos de el. pasaran años en que puedan reunirse de nuevo pero no sabremos que les pasara...


**1.- Felicidades**

En el Colegio de Hogwarts se presentaba Una gran noticia Algo que no pasaba desde mucho tiempoo, pues una chica habia Sido Agraciada ONU de la estafa Intercambio Esto Se realizaba Una Vez al Año y de Todas las escuelas de magia y hechicería solo un alumno seria beneficiado y EN ESTE Caso le toco La Dicha unos una chica Cabello castaño Largo Perteneciente a La Casa de Grifindor Y Esto Se Lo notificarían en Gran COMEDOR Frente a Todo Los Alumnos y Los Directores de Todas las Escuelas Participantes.

-Buenos Días Jóvenes ... - Dijo Mcgonagall Mirando a todos en Aquel comedor - se de han de Preguntar que hace? Aquí el director del Instituto Durmstrang.

Todos en Aquella sala le temían un Aquel hombre de cabellera larga y túnica negra con la cara de una persona muy ruda y Que No Tenia Compasión ya lo conocían pues FUE al torneo de los Tres Magos, Pero Esta Vez Que aria En Este Lugar

Una compañera de Todos ustedes ha Sido acreedora de un Intercambio de la ONU, por su buen Comportamiento Y Por Ser El Primer Lugar en TODAS LAS clases

Entre la multitud de las Naciones Unidas Grupo de Amigos SABIAN de quien hablaban

-Hermione Eres tu - DIJO Una rubia.

-Claro Que No Lo dados luna Porquê - se ruborizó al escuchar eso

-Claro Si que - contesto Dándole la ONU golpecito en la espalda

-Creo Que Todos sabemos de quien hablamos - Dijo Mcgonagall Mirando a Hermione - Adelante querida sin vergüenza

La castaña Voltio y sin Sabia Que Hacer Pues ONU Intercambio tendria Que haberlo platicado con los antes Padres SUS peor ESTO FUE sorpresivo y ella de los nervios se desmallo y sin Supo Más De ella.

Ronald Wesley ESTABA en la enfermería con la castaña ÉL La Amaba En Secreto Pero No Sabia CÓMO decírselo pues Tenia miedo de Ser rechazado. De Mientras ella dormia ÉL le tomaba la mano y se la besaba de la forma tierna Más Que Pueda Existir.

-Ron ... Que Paso que hago here

-Pues Que te vas de Intercambio y la noticia te estremeció ... - solto su mano y se Puso de Pie - bueno nos vemos tengo hambre y no hay nada que Comido from Hace Una Hora

-Anda Dile A Luna Que venga - ESO ultimo casi se lo grita

A la salida dela enfermería Ron casi se topa con poco agradable Una Cara Para El y sus amigos, se encontraba escondido el rubio Draco Malfoy y entro con Una cara de la era de Pocos amigos de Como de costumbre en el ...

-Baya Baya ... felicidades señorita Granger - Frente A Ella aplaudió

-¿Qué Quieres Malfoy? - Contesto molesta - lárgate de Aquí hurón

-Por Fin te nos vas de Hogwarts sangre sucia - se rio burlonamente - empaca tus cosas de Inmediato cinco y Con Diviértete tu novio Krum

-No Me hagas perder la paciencia - la chica se levanto de la cama y se fue Hacia la Sala Común de Grifindor

Cuando Se dirigia un su dormitorio se Encontró al Sr. Flich Que le DIJO Que Mcgonagall pedia Que para mañana Tuviera SUS machos Listas pues Tenia ONU largo viaje. Ella siguio su camino pensando en Porque le molestaba un Draco Tanto Que Ella Se Fuera de Bulgaria si el la odiaba tendria Que Estar brincando de Poder deshacerse por fin de ella Pero no, el se notaba con Una cara de coraje disimulada Por una sonrisa falsa y Porque se tomaria El Tiempo de ir Hasta ella párr. Pero eso es su amiga Ginny Weasley le interrumpió SUS Pensamientos ...

apúrate -Hermione - Le Dijo la pelirroja tirando de su brazo

-Espera Un Ginny vamos Donde

-A La Sala Común tengo Algo que decirte

-Pero Dijimos Que habria Réunion de chicas en la sala de menesteres y casi da La Hora

-Si Pero Es Que ocupo Que Hagamos Una Aparición en Las Tres Escobas - La pelirroja desesperada voltea y le dice - te voy a extrañar mucho - se Abrazan y despues entran a la sala común - Vamos Hermione tiene lo tuyo.

Este es mi primer fanfic no soy novata Y Como pueden ver me encanta eta pareja Draco y Hermione espero mar de su agrado y con forme pasen Los días les pongo el 2 ° capitulo ... les Agradezco Sugerencias o opiniones NB💙


End file.
